Truth Comes Out ON HOLD
by vampsluv2bite32
Summary: When Danny cheated on her Lindsay left and the team believed she was the one who cheated.Now she's forced to go back to NY and people are ready to confront her.Can someone figure out her secrets?Who is she REALLY in love with?Why'd she leave?truth's here.
1. prolgue

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: New York or the characters. I only borrow them but I do own Flack…in my dreams.3**

**This is my first fanfiction so please be nice though criticism is welcome and I'm open to any ideas or comments. Thanks. –Jenna**

**P.S. Thoughts are in italics.**

**Flashback**

***3 years ago***

**New York**

Lindsay walked up to his door before her shift. He'd been hard on himself since Ruben Sandoval's death because he blamed himself.

"Danny?"

She knocked on the door.

"Danny? It's Lindsay. Are you home? "

She knew something was up. That feeling in her gut that was churning and telling her something was wrong.

"Danny?"

She knocked again. She knew he was home so she used the spare key to open the door and see if he was alright. Walking into the living room, she heard voices coming from his bedroom. As she got closer to the door, it swung open and she came face to face with a clearly rumpled Danny and Rikki.

"Lindsay?"

Danny fearfully questioned.

"What the hell is going on, Danny?"

"It's not what it looks like Linds…I…we... we're not…"

"Save it, Danny. I'm not an idiot."

"I…better go…away…from here."

Rikki said hesitaintly. And she grabbed her stuff and walked out. Tears welled in Lindsay's eyes and she held them back with everything she had.

"Linds? …look Montana…I.

"DON'T. Don't you dare call me that Danny Messer. You cheated on me and that's NOT okay. Nothing you say is going to justify that. We're OVER, Danny.

"Lindsay?"

She turned and walked away, tears falling down her cheeks.

As she boarded the plane she felt completely and utterly alone. Nobody wanted her around, so she left. _'Not like they're going to care.'_ She thought. She couldn't believe him. He told them she was the one who cheated on him and now nobody wanted anything to do with her. After finding out that he told them that she quit and bought a one way ticket to Boozeman ,Montana. She was going home and hopefully staying there and she'd never have to return to New York.

**Present Day**

**Flight 180**

**Boozeman, MT to New York, NY**

'_Shit.'_ She thought she'd never have to back to New York EVER again. But now, now she has to work with the very people who betrayed her. It hurt. Still, after all this time it still hurt. She missed them all, well except Danny. She knew she dated him as a distraction but it had hurt her that he cheated but she knew she was over that and that she could care less what or who he did now. But, she missed Mac and Stella, Adam, Hawkes, and even Sid. And Flack. She'd missed him the most. His jokes, the sparkle in his eyes, his humor, his laugh, his smile, she missed it all. Now she has to go back and though she's dreading it she's still looking forward to seeing them. Even, if they hate her. They used to be her family and now…who knows what's going to be ahead of her. _'Guess we'll find out soon'_ she thought_. 'Here goes nothing' _she said to herself as her plane landed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. Everything is crazy right now. I'm graduating from jr. high and we had 8th grade week and didn't get back from Canobie Lake till 5 yesterday. So I won't keep you waiting. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it!**

**This chapter is dedicated to**** CaitlinTierney **** for being my 1****st**** reviewer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY or it's characters. I just borrow them. Although I do wish I owned it because if I did Lindsay and Flack would be together and have the white picket fence and 2.5 kids but I don't so…**

After her plane landed, Lindsay met her team at the entrance. They then took a cab to their hotel. She sighed and took a deep breathe, getting lost in her thoughts.

'_This isn't going to be a good trip'_ she thought.

She was coming back to New York after all this time because she was forced to by her boss.

'_This is business'_ she told herself.

They had a case. A serial killer started in Montana and escaped to New York when they got close to him. He killed four women in Montana and two in New York…so far.

'_I'm here to solve this case' _she tried to convince herself.

But, she knew coming here would stir up old feelings, feelings she'd kept hidden for years, even before she left. Working with CSI's who were especially good at their job and keeping things hidden isn't easy. She knew they'd figure it out. They weren't stupid after all.

She cared about Danny but in a friend way. She didn't _love_ him. And she knew they'd find out. Danny cheating on her just gave her an excuse to leave. Though, they didn't know it was _him_ who cheated and not her.

She just prayed to god and begged him not to let them figure it out. She hoped she'd be able to leave without them knowing the truth.

****

After dropping off their luggage, Lindsay and her team were on their way to the lab.

'_Maybe we'll solve this quickly. I mean, with both teams we're unstoppable '_she said to herself.

She had her team behind her and they were_ the_ best team in the Montana crime lab.

She had Alex, the humorous yet brilliant intern who Lindsay took in because she knew he'd be a great help; And because he kind of reminded her of Adam.

Then she had her eyes, as she called them. Josh and Mike. They worked together as interns and grew up with Lindsay. Those two could spot the littlest details if given the time.

She also had Kayla. She was her right-hand. Though no one believed she could amount to anything, given her past but Lindsay saw potential and gave her a shot. For that, Kayla was eternally greatful.

Even though her team didn't seem so great and they were all different in many ways and alike in few, she knew they were like the cogs in a machine or gravity on Earth. They all held each other together, even without her. They worked in sync and were one was weak another was strong.

People at their lab called them the _'truth team'_ because they could squeeze the truth out of any case. With them together anything was possible and maybe with Mac's team they'd be even better. _'and hopefully solve this and get the hell out of New York quickly' _she told herself. _'We'll see. Here comes the confrontation' _she told herself as the cab pulled up to the New York Crime Lab.

**AN: sorry this is a short chapter and it's all Lindsay and her thoughts and her describing her team. But, I promise next chapter will have some FM and the actual meeting between the two teams.**

**Please Review. I know Flack would want you to and if you don't he'll arrest please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY. Though I'd love to own Flack…but sadly I don't.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated. As I said I graduated on Monday and am planning my graduation party but thanks for the support. Now that I'm on summer vacation I'll update more.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my cousin Brianna for graduating elementary school. Congrats Bree!**

**Well I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's chapter 2 and it has some FM in it.**

Lindsay was an emotional mess. She was scared, excited, happy, nervous, and grateful. She was scared of their reactions, excited to see them, happy to be back, nervous about what they'd do and grateful to have her team behind her.

As soon as she walked through the doors and into the New York Crime Lab it all settled in. She saw them all standing in the conference room. They all looked the same, except Flack. There was something different about him. There was no sparkle in his eyes and his smile didn't reach his eyes. He seemed detached somehow. Otherwise, they were the same, except that glint of anger in their eyes when they saw her walks through the door.

"Lindsay!"

Stella growled out with her jaw clenched as well as her fists.

"Stella."

Lindsay said professionally, emotionlessly.

"WHAT ARE **YOU** DOING HERE?"

Stella yelled with fire in her eyes.

"I have a case."

Lindsay simply said.

"You're the team we're working with?"

Danny asked fearfully.

"Yeah"

Lindsay answered stoically.

"It wasn't my decision. I was lead detective on the case in Montana and my boss made me come here. So let's work on the case and solve it. 'Cause the faster we solve, the faster I'm gone and I know none of you want me here."

She stated calmly.

"Damn right we don't."

Stella yelled. Now Lindsay was getting pissed. Stella didn't have a right to yell at her like that but she tried to keep her cool.

"Good 'cause I don't want to be here. So instead of yelling at me why don't you fill us in on what you've got so far."

Lindsay spoke rather loudly.

"We will."

Mac answered.

And so they sat and listened while Mac explained what they've got.

"All right, well, Kayla and Josh can look over the crime scene photos with Hawkes. Alex can go over evidence with Adam and Danny. And Mike and I can take a look at Sid's autopsy reports. While you do…whatever it is that you do. Okay?"

Stella went to rebut but Mac quickly covered.

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good, Lindsay."

"Good."

Lindsay said.

"Then let's get to work."

And they all went to their assigned posts.

****

About 3 ½ hours later there was a break in the case. The best friend of one of the victims came forward. While Lindsay was in interrogation with her, Flack and Mike were behind the glass.

"She's good isn't she?"

Mike asked.

"Was she always like this?"

"Yeah. She was always good with interrogating people."

"Was she always quiet?"

Mike pried.

"Lindsay? No not at all. Why?"

"Well when she first came back to Montana she wouldn't really talk to anyone. After Danny cheated on her, she…uhhh ohh"

"HOLD ON. WHAT?"

"Nothing"

"No tell me. You already spilled, so spit it out."

Mike sighed.

"Danny cheated on her. He told y'all she cheated on him and y'all were pissed , so she left. Didn't think she could convince you. I mean, you've know him longer. Trusted him. Why would he lie? So, she left."

"You're telling me that all that all this time he was the one who cheated on her. FUCK. And I believed him. I mean I know Danny and the signs were there. He wasn't hurt. He moved on quickly. How was she?"

"She was upset. Not heartbroken but upset and a little hurt. She was quiet because she didn't trust anyone after what happened here."

"Why'd she tell you then?"

"I've known Lindsay since I we were 3. She trusted me. We were best friends when we were younger. I know all her secrets just like she knows all of mine."

Just as Flack was about to respond, Lindsay walked out of the interrogation room.

"The best friend said she left with some guy but she doesn't remember him. She was wasted."

Lindsay said. When she looked up and into Flack's eyes, she saw realization, anger, and understanding. She looked to Mike.

"You told him."

She said it as a statement, not a question.

"It slipped, Linds. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Flack?"

She questioned.

"Why didn't you tell me, Lindsay?"

"Because I didn't think you'd believe me. Danny's your best friend and I was just the new girl. Why would you believe me?"

"'Cause, Linds. He may be my best friend but I know him and I trust you way more than I trust him. You weren't just the new girl either."

"You do?"

"Yeah. And I'm going to kill him. I'm gonna fucking kill him."

"Flack…NO."

But Flack didn't listen, he stormed off to find Danny.

'_Fucking great.' _Lindsay thought.

Her and Mike not far behind Flack.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY. I only borrow the characters. (Sighs and frowns)**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Everything's been kind of crazy. So…Here's a new chapter and there's some Flack action. Thanks for reading! :p**

Danny was in the conference room with Mac, Stella, Adam, Hawkes, and the rest of Lindsay's team when Flack stormed in with Lindsay and Mike not far behind.

"Flack! Flack, don't."

The other people in the room looked quizzically at the trio who just entered. Flack just headed straight for Danny. He pushed him against the wall with his forearm on Danny's throat.

"Flack?"

Mac asked. Flack just ignored him and stayed focused on Danny.

"Why'd she leave, Danny?"

"…"

"Answer me , Danny."

"She…"

"I want the truth. Don't fucking lie to me, Danny."

"She cheated."

"Really? It wasn't you?"

"Uhhh…No?"

He said it as a question.

"Who cheated, Danny?"

Flack said it in such a calm tone that it was menacing .

Danny sighed.

"I did."

"WHAT?"

Stella screamed.

'Why'd you lie, Danny?"

Mac asked.

"'Cause…"

"Danny, I want the truth right the fuck now."

Flack demanded, his forearm pushing harder on Danny's throat.

"Don?"

A quiet voice said.

He turned to face Lindsay and the anger melted from his eyes.

"Could you please let him go?"

"After what he did you still want to protect him?"

Flack asked dumbfounded.

"Absolutely not. I'm trying to protect _**you**_. I don't want you to do something stupid and get hurt or in trouble."

"Oh. Right."

He turned back to Danny.

"Don?"

"hmmm?'

"You gonna let him go?"

"Uhhh…Oh Yeah."

He said as he removed his forearm from Danny's throat.

"Explain. Now."

Flack said menacingly.

"I…well…I knew you'd be mad at me if you knew I cheated on Lindsay. So, I told you it was her who cheated on me so that you'd be mad at her and not me. I mean, come on, I'm not stupid enough to let you believe I cheated, like some people here."

Danny sent a glance at Lindsay. And when he turned back to Flack he was met with a fist to his face.

"DON'T call her stupid, Danny."

"FLACK! Youre gonna get yourself in trouble."

" No he won't. I didn't see anything and we can't trust Danny's word anymore."

Mac said the name with absolute disgust.

"Mac?"

Danny questioned.

"No, Danny. There is no excuse for lying to us. You know I love Lindsay like a daughter. We all love her and you made her leave. Is there something seriously **FUCKING** wrong with your head?"

Everyone was shocked. They'd never head Mac swear. Danny knew he was_** pissed**_.

" I think you should get out of here before Flack kills you and I let him. There's a DB in long ."

Mac nearly yelled.

Danny then grabbed his kit and headed to the scene.

****

"Lindsay?"

Stella asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Seriously, Stella? If I even tried to tell you he was lying would you have believed me? You've know him longer and you'd barely even look at me after he told you it was me who cheated. And you expect me to think you'd actually believe me?"

"I…"

"Stella?"

Mac asked.

She turned to him with a questioning look.

"None of us wanted anything to do with her and you know it. The only one who showed that he actually missed her was Flack. Am I right?"

Stella sighed.

"Yeah. You're right."

Then Mac's phone rang.

"Mac."

"…"

"Yeah, okay."

"…"

"I'll get them on it."

"…"

"Thanks."

Mac shut his phone and turned to the group.

"We've got a double. Same M.O."

"Alright. Who do you want on it?"

Hawkes asked.

"Well…we've got a lot of evidence. So, let's have Lindsay and Flack on scene. Hawkes, I'm going to need you to transport evidence and the rest of you processing. Okay?"

There was a chorus of yeah's and okay's .

"Alright then let's get to work. We've got a killer to catch."

**AN: Please review. Next chapter will have Lindsay and Flack's car ride to the scene and maybe some FM action.**

**If you don't review Flack will shoot you and the team will hide your body. lol**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY. Only in my dreams.**

**AN: A new chapter of ****Truth Comes Out**** is here. It's all Flack and Lindsay as a present for not updating in a while. So, here you are.**

Lindsay was making sure she had everything in her kit when Flack walked in.

"Hey, Linds"

"Hey"

"You ready?"

"Yeah. One sec."

She quickly closed her kit after double checking that she had everything she needed.

"You all set?"

Flack asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to go."

"Okay. Let's go."

And they both headed out to Flack's SUV. Both Silently preparing for the long drive ahead

****

After about 25 minutes of awkward silence, Flack spoke up.

"Hey, Linds?"

"Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking…uhhm…how are you?"

She laughed.

"You can ask me anything, Flack. But, I'm good."

"You're happy?"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah, I wanna know."

"No. I'm not."

"Why?"

"I mean…as much as I love being in Montana and being with my family again, I still missed New York. It became my home and everyone here became my family. Don't get me wrong, I like it there. I'm content."

"But…"

"But I'm not happy."

"Then why'd you stay away so long?"

"'Cause no one wanted me around. No one missed me until they found out what Danny did. You saw Stella's reaction when I walked through those doors. She wasn't happy."

"I did."

Flack muttered quietly.

"What?"

"I did, Linds. I wanted you around. I missed you. Even before I found out what Danny did. I wanted you back."

"Why?"

"'Cause, Linds, you leaving left an empty space. I lost someone special. Someone I cared about."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Lindsay smiled brightly.

"I missed you too, Flack. I mean…there was no one there to make witty remarks or crack jokes. And I missed that. I missed you all together."

"You did?"

"Of course."

"Good. You know everyone missed you too. Well, except Danny."

"Well I didn't miss Danny either. But…they missed me?"

"Yeah. Mac couldn't replace you. And I mean he couldn't give your position to some stranger. So, he just moved Adam to your position. They may not have shown it, but they missed to you."

"Well it's good to know I was missed. But…I was alone."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was at the airport, leaving, I felt completely and alone. No one was there for me."

"I tried…Linds, I tried to stop you."

"Huh?"

"I went after you. To stop you from leaving. But, I was too late. Even if you didn't stay, I would have been there for you. To say goodbye."

"You…You went after me?"

"Yeah…I tried anyways."

"How'd you know I was leaving?"

"I asked Mac where you were and he told me that you'd given your notice weeks ago and that day was your last day. So, I went to your apartment but you were already gone. Then I headed for the airport. I was two minutes too late. And if I had never went to your apartment I could've said goodbye. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not being there. Letting you thinking I didn't care or that I hated you."

"Flack…you…you have _**nothing**_ to be sorry about. Don't hold that against yourself,please. Promise me you won't hold it against yourself?"

"Good. And…thank you."

"What for?"

"Trying. Missing me. Everything you did for me. But, knowing you tried…to say goodbye…it…it gives me so much comfort. You don't even know."

"How?"

"You tried to stop me or at the very least say goodbye. And that…is probably _the best_ thing anyone's ever done. You doing that tells me that you didn't completely hate me."

"Lindsay, I didn't hate you at all. Actually, I had a hard time believing that you cheated on Danny. But I never said it aloud."

"Well then, there's another thing to thank you for."

"What?"

"Believing in me. Trusting me. You don't know how much that means."

"You're welcome."

"Now, can I ask you something?"

Flack chuckled.

"Yes."

"Why'd you almost try to kill Danny when you found out what he did? I mean I know it was bad but I didn't think you'd do that."

"Because, Lindsay, you don't know how badly he pissed me off. Him doing that made my blood boil. I wanted to rip him to pieces. He did that after promising me and knowing…"

Flack trailed off.

"What did he promise? What did he know?"

"When he first started dating you I made him promise me that he wouldn't hurt you. I made him promise because we all know Danny's quite the player. And he did. He swore to me that he'd never intentionally hurt you. And he hurt you intentionally more than once. He cheated on you. Knowing exactly what he was doing. Then he lied to everyone about it. He said it was you. Him doing that made you lose your family here and it made you leave. And you leaving was something I _**never**_ wanted to happen. Something none of us wanted."

"Oh. But that doesn't answer my other question. What did he know?"

"Uhhh…ummm…oh look. We're here."

Flack said, relieved he didn't have to give her answer to the question.

"We'll continue this conversation on the way back?"

'_Yet'_

He thought.

"Yeah, sure."

He knew she wasn't going to let it go. When Lindsay Monroe wanted answers, she got them.

Both hopped out of the SUV and Lindsay went to the back to grab her kit. Then they both headed to the scene.

**AN: What's Flack hiding? Is he going to tell Lindsay the truth or lie? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY even though I wish I did. :'(**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Everything has really been crazy. I was in New Hampshire with my grandparents. I promise from now on that I will try and update more frequently.**

*****Lindsay and Danny didn't get together like they did in the show. He just asked her out.*****

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friends Amanda and Jesse. You guys are flippin' awesome.**

**So here's chapter 5.**

Flack was watching Lindsay as she photographed the crime scene. Both victims fit the description of the others. Both had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They were Caucasian and were between the ages of 16 and 29.

"Hey Flack. Check this out."

Lindsay said.

Flack walked closer to get a better look. Both victims had a symbol carved into their upper left arms.

"Just like the other victims."

"What's it mean, Linds?"

"It's the Chinese symbol for love."

"Guess he really loves them, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. But it shows it's personally, maybe not to them but to him."

"How do you figure?"

"Well…we can't find any links between the vics. I mean… four of them lived in a different state. The only similarity is hair and eye color, race and all of them are under 30 and older than 15. So, it's got to be personal to him."

"I see. So, you think that this is like revenge for him or something?"

"Yeah, kind of. We've got to get him though. Eight victims in 3 months. One is too many but eight is…ridiculous."

"I know. But, we've got out teams together so, we'll solve it."

"Thanks, Flack."

"For what?"

"Encouragement. And hope."

"You're welcome. But, it's true."

Lindsay laughed.

"Yeah. I know."

Flack smiled.

"The coroner's here. You got everything?"

Lindsay looked around.

"Yep. Hawkes took most of the evidence."

"Okay. You ready?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Both headed to the SUV.

****

After about 10 minutes of silence, Lindsay was the one to break it this time.

"So…"

"So…what?"

"What did he know?"

"Who?"

Flack asked as if he were clueless.

"Come on, Flack. Don't give me that. You know who."

"Fine."

Flack said reluctantly.

"So…what did he know?"

"Uhhh…ummm…he…Danny…he…knew…?"

"Come on, Flack. You can tell me."

"You sure you want to know?"

"Yes. And Flack?"

"Yeah?"

"You can tell me anything."

"Thanks, Lindsay."

"No problem. Now don't change the subject."

"Well…Danny knew…he knew how…"

"Take your time."

"He knew how I felt."

"About what?"

"About…well about you."

Lindsay's head was spinning and her mind was in over drive.

"How is that?"

She asked, confused and nervously.

"…"

There was what felt like hours of silence but it was only a few minutes.

"I…"

Flack started nervously.

"I…I'm…I'm in love…with you."

Lindsay was frozen and her mind was screaming.

'He LOVES me. Oh. My. God. He LOVES me. _ME._ Don Flack loves me, Lindsay Monroe.'

After minutes of silence, Flack spoke up.

"Lindsay?"

"Uhhh…yeah?"

"Well…are you gonna say something?"

"You…_**you**_ love me?"

"Well…umm…yes."

"Why?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means how could someone like you love me?"

"I still don't get it."

"You…you're amazing. You're smart, funny, charming, handsome. And me, I'm boring. I'm just a plain old country girl who moved to the city to find her dreams. But you, you're...too good for me."

"WHAT? Lindsay, that's not true. You're beautiful, brilliant, and… so many other things that I just can't put into words."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. And I don't just think it. I know it."

"Thanks."

She said quietly.

'You really think I'm funny, smart, charming, and handsome?"

Lindsay smiled.

"Absolutely."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. And Flack?"

He looked at her, then back to the road.

"Yeah?"

"I…I love you too."

"Seriously?"

He turned to her, not paying attention to the road anymore.

"Yes. Now watch the road."

"Right, sorry. You really love me?"

"Yes."

"Since when?"

"Since…always."

"Wow…then why'd you date Danny?"

"I…I figured that you'd never love me back. So, when Danny asked me out, I took that as an opportunity to try and get over you. But, that didn't work."

"Because he cheated on you?"

"No, Because I loved you. I was gonna dump him but then Ruben Sandoval died and I couldn't. I was gonna break-up with him soon but then I went to his apartment and found out he was cheating on me. It just gave me an out."

"It didn't hurt you?"

"Yeah, it did. Nobody wants to be cheated on. It hurt but I wasn't torn apart."

"Wow. So all that time, you were in love with me?"

"Yes."

"Damn. I feel like an idiot. If I had just told you how I felt maybe none of this would have happened."

"Maybe, but everything happens for a reason."

"I guess. Now there's one thing left to do."

"What's that?"

"Lindsay, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I would love to go out with you, Don."

A smile broke out across Flack's face that matched Lindsay's.


End file.
